It is well known that patients frequently need to be restrained. Restraint of patients occurs under a number of conditions. One of the most frequent needs for restraint is for a post-surgery patient whose mental facilities are diminished because of anesthetic and shock. It is important that post-surgery patients be maintained in bed and frequently in a specific position, such as lying on their backs, and such patients frequently have abdominal incisions that are very tender. Another frequent need for restraint is in patients having psychiatric disorders. Many psychiatric disorders, particularly psychiatric disorders involving alcoholism, produce very tender abdomens. Patients requiring constant or at least prolonged restraint having tender abdomens frequently must endure much pain because of the restraint. Another frequent use of restraints is with elderly or spastic patients where they must be restrained more in sitting positions than in lying positions. Restraints for such patients must be relatively tight to keep the patient from slumping within the supporting chair. It is desirable for such restraints to be positioned so that circulation is not cut off or to prevent constant pressure against tender organs.
Post-operative patients and psychiatric patients frequently react with some emotional panic to restraints. To avoid emotional problems, it is desirable to use a restraint that does not look like a restraint. For example, a restraint that would look like an ordinary garment or a hospital bed jacket would be accepted by a patient who is not fully mentally aware as an ordinary item of clothing rather than a restraint.